Jangan ganti jas saya!
by De-Quavio-Scadphia
Summary: "Ja-jangan! Kalau jas saya diganti, nanti judulnya bukan Black Butler!". Sebastian mempertaruhkan jiwa raganya untuk jas bututnya tercinta. Karena apa ya? Drabble. Humorless. Gila. RnR? 2nd fic FKI


Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Author : Nana Versailles Scandal *ganti lagi* XD

Title : Jangan ganti Jas saya!

Genre : Parody/Humor

Character : Sebastian M. and Ciel P.

WARNING : DRABBLE, typo (S)Humorless, Gaje, abal, NORAK, dll dst.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Jangan Ganti jas saya!**

Seperti biasa, Sebastian Michaelis, pria tampan –ralat! _Iblis _tampan yang merangkap sebagai Butler super setia di kediaman Phantomhive, datang membangunkan sang _majikan_, Ciel Phantomhive ,yang masih tertidur dengan nyamannya di kasur Pribadinya.

Sedari dulu, majikannya ini memang bangun siang. Bahkan sekarang levelnya naik jadi siang bolong. Ampun deh.. Padahal dia kan _kepala keluarga _phantomhive –mau tak mau sih.

"Bocchan, sudah siang, ayo bangun bocchan," Sebastian berujar sembari menarik selimut yang menutupi (baca : membungkus) tuan mudanya. Karena Ciel tak juga bangun, Sebastian mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil sang majikan.

"Bas, lima menit deh! Lima menit!" gumam ciel sembari menarik selimutnya hanya sebatas dagu. Sebastian yang kesal, mencoba mencari inisiatif lain untuk membangunkan bocchannya. Dan sebuah ide yang –diyakini Sebastian, dapat membuat Ciel ilfeel setengah mati.

"Oohh.. saya tau maksud anda.. Jadi.. anda ingin jadi Snow White yang akan terbangun jika pangeran _Mencium _bibirnya?" Sebastian hanya menyeringai sembari mendekati wajah cantik Ciel –yang kini mulai didominasi warna merah.

"APAA!" ciel yang kaget langsung duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Sebastian menyeringai makin lebar.

"Hi hi hi,"

"DIAM KAU IBLIS!" Teriak Ciel seraya mangacungkan jari tengahnya pada si Raven. –Yang malah membuat Sebastian semakin menyeringai. Cara ini memang paling ampuh!

"Baik, baik. Sekarang bocchan mandi lalu sarapan. Atau.. bocchan ingin mandi _bersama _saya?" kata yang dicetak miring-lah yang membuat Sebastian langsung dapat hadiah _termanis _dari Ciel –yang pastinya langsung kabur secepat kilat karena merasa kalah dengan Butlernya.

**~SKIP TIME~**

Saat ini, Ciel bersama Sebastian tengah berada di taman belakang. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan Keripik Singkong(?) rasa BBQ. Sedangkan Sebastian, memotong beberapa tanaman hias untuk menghias kamar sang majikan –pastinya.

"…."

"…"

"Bas, kayaknya _tailcoat_-mu perlu diganti deh. Warnanya udah pudar banget tuh," ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian yang warnanya mulai pudar di jas tailcoat milik Sebastian.

"Ah, saya rasa tidak perlu. Nanti saya jadi merepotkan anda.. Warnanya masih bagus kok!" sanggah Sebastian dengan wajah yang teramat sangar(?). Dia menutupi beberapa bagian yang –memang benar-benar tak layak. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ciel keluar bersama Sebastian yang berpakaian sungguh tak pantas?

"Kata siapa kalau kau merepotkanku?"

"Tidak ada, tuan. Tapi saya merasa lancang jika sampai membuat tuan muda repot," Sebastian memasang tampang sok manis –yang menurut ciel benar-bbenar menjijikkan.

"Justru kau lancang kalau menentang perintahku!" seru Ciel mulai naik darah. Kesabaran Ciel –yang memang hanya sedikit (baca : sangat sedikit) pastilah langsung naik darah kalau ada orang –yang sedikit saja melawan perintahnya. Pantas.

"Ta-tapi tuan",

"Tidak bisa! Mana mungkin aku pergi bersamamu kalau kau pakai baju yang hanya akan membuatku malu! Bodoh!" wajah ciel mulai memerah. Bukan kerena malu. Pastinya.

"Ta-tapi, kalau jas saya diganti, Judulnya _bukan _lagi Black Butler, tuan!" Sanggah Sebastian untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi yang kali ini _sangat tak masuk akal_.

"Mana mungkin judulnya diganti bodoh! Orang jasmu nanti kuganti dengan WARNA HITAM!" teriak Ciel sampai author yang ada di Indonesia bias denger suaranya yang gila banget.

"Ba-baiklah tuan," Sebastian hanya bias pasrah akan keadaan.

Keesokan harinya, Ciel dan Sebastian pergi ke butik si penjahit nyentrik Nina Hopkins dan membelikan Jas basu untuk Sebastian.

Sebenarnya alasan sebastian enggan mengganti Jasnya karena ia tak ingin melupakan waktu _bersama_nya dengan Beast saat di Sirkus Noah Ark. Ironis sekali kalau Ciel tahu hal ini.

**~FIN~**

PENDEK! Sumpah gaje banget!

review please?


End file.
